


Fearless Birthday

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Fearless Birthday

Everyone knew Lance’s birthday was coming up, but no one knew what to do. They decided to do a surprise party. Lance is a person to care more about the thought than what he actually got. He definitely had preferences, but he’d be content with anything.

On the day of the party, no one could seem to find Lance. Hunk was in charge of getting Lance for the small little surprise party. He found Lance crying a little far off from camp.

“Lance? What’s wrong?”

“It’s, it’s my birthday, and, I-I, damn it,” he covers his face.

Hunk smiles weakly, suddenly understanding. Lance shared a birthday with his twin niece and nephew. Lance would ask about what he was getting and his father would yell at him saying it’s about the kids, and he’s too old to receive birthday gifts. He was only five when the two were born. At one point it had gotten physical, and that’s when Lance stopped asking, He realized he wasn’t going to get a party and his father would keep calling him childish whenever he asked. Luis, Veronica and Marco would always celebrate Lance’s birthday, but that’s it, no parties. Since he was in the Garrison, when he was twelve, no one really gave him a happy birthday.

The one year Lance went to summer school, on his birthday everyone wished him a happy birthday, and a few kids gave him gifts. Since he was only eight, the teachers gave him a cupcake at lunch. He ended up crying after he got home and realized he’d never get that again. One, because his parents would kill him if he got summer school again, and two, he father would never give him that.

“Hey, just, come with me, okay?”

“Yeah, sorry for being a downer.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Turn that smile upside down, that’s what you always say, isn’t it?”

Lance sighs. “Yeah. Hunk, do I, do I have to come with you. I know you probably made me a cake didn’t you?”

“Just come on. I promise you’ll love it.”

“Hunk you know how I feel about my birthday. I don’t think I can love it.

“You mean how your father feels about your birthday? Just, come on Lance!” Hunk grabs Lance’s hand and starts dragging him to the area where everyone is,

“Fine!” he laughs following Hunk. Unknowingly getting in everyone’s ‘trap’

“Surprise!” everyone jumps out and yells, Hunk yells too.

Lance looks around, seeing cake and actually presents and starts to cry. He tried to say something, but English wasn’t working and neither was his native language Spanish.

“Quiznak, Lance! Why are you crying?” Coran goes over to the boy to comfort him.

“Oh, that’s what I forgot to tell you. He had twin niece and nephew that had the same birthday as him. His father never allowed him to celebrate it,” Hunk says coldly, but Lance simply ignores it.

Coran sighs, “it’s okay my boy, it’s okay.”

Lance nods wiping his tears with his sleeve. “Gracias— I mean thank you.”

Hunk smiles, “Lance, I think everyone knows what gracias is.”

“Habit,” Lance weakly smiles, hugging Hunk. “Gracias, hermano.”

“No problema, hermano,” Hunk whispers back, hugging the boy back.

“Okay, okay, let’s just get this party started,” Lance says, trying to be as enthusiastic as he can.

The first thing Lance did was open the presents. Hunk’s present was the food; Shiro didn’t know and gave Lance some cool rocks he found, which he actually liked, not only because they were rocks from other planets, Lance collected rocks back home; Pidge got him some video games from the space mall, somehow; Keith got him sewing kit, since he was complaining about a hole in his jacket; and Allura and Coran didn’t get him anything, they weren’t aware of the presents.

They sang happy birthday and he got the cake. After that Lance just listened to the meaningless ‘happy birthdays’ and headed back to his tent afterwards. He said he wanted a quick break before they started to play some games. He put the rocks that Shiro gave in a box to add to his rock collection when he got back to Cuba, hoping his parents didn’t get rid of it. Knowing his father, he probably has tired.

He uses the sewing kit to fix the hole in his jacket making it look good as new. The games Pidge got him were carefully stored away so he can play them later.

Before he realized, he was thinking about home. The first time his parents were ever physical with him. Unlike most kids, yelling at Lance when he did something wrong was very effective, he hated being yelled at, so he wasn’t likely to do it again.

His father hit him when he started crying about how it wasn’t far he got nothing for his birthday. He was throwing a ‘hissy-fit’ which was actually a meltdown. Something caused by his ADHD. After his father hit him, he stopped talking about it and later that year left for the Garrison. His mamá sent him off, one, she wanted him away from his father and two, Lance always wanted to be a pilot.

He left the tent and headed towards everyone. “So, what are we going to play?” he smiles.

“Oh! Oh! Truth or dare! How about that?” Pidge laughs.

Lance smiles and they all started playing truth or dare and just messed around, because for once in his life, on his birthday, Lance didn’t have a single thought about his father. It was pure bliss.


End file.
